


Night Before Christmas

by SpecialHell



Series: Assorted Grimm Stories [1]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecialHell/pseuds/SpecialHell
Summary: Written for the Grimm prompt-fill on Livejournal in December 2012.Pre-slash if you squint.





	

Nick’s car screeched to a halt outside Monroe’s. Nick yanked his key out and barely remembered to lock the vehicle as he rushed up Monroe’s drive. The phone call had been short and urgent. Monroe’s panicked voice across they line, saying he needed Nick’s help.

Taking a deep breath, Nick tried to calm his nerves before banging on the door and shouting Monroe’s name. The door was pulled open and Monroe stood there, looking frantic. Nick took a second to look at him and confusion crossed the Grimm’s face. There were no cuts or bruises, and the Blutbad was draped in Christmas lights.

“Monroe, what’s wrong?” Nick asked, unsure of the situation.

“I had a blowout,” Monroe explained quickly, thrusting a handful of lights at Nick with one hand and pulling him into the house with the other.

“A… blowout?” Nick was still confused, but he followed along as Monroe shut the door and hurried into the living room.

“I just finished putting up my Christmas lights, hit the switch, and boom! One of the bulbs is out and I don’t know which one!”

Nick laughed, and Monroe turned to glare at him. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing,” Nick tried to wipe the smile of his face as Monroe continued to stare. “Nothing. C’mon, let’s find this bulb.”

Monroe smiled softly in thanks and Nick’s grin turned gentle. The moment passed and Monroe turned back to the task at hand. With his smile still in place, Nick followed suit.


End file.
